Scattered Hearts
by WillowWitch
Summary: In a time of peace, history must repeat itself. The TDI gang is separated when their world is destroyed by a mysterious threat, and now they must come together to stop it from destroying what they have. KINGDOM HEARTS REMAKE! GxT DxC BxG HxL NxC
1. A Time Of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA/TDWT, or any of the cartoons I end up using in this story!

Pairings: GwenxTrent, DuncanxCourtney, BridgettexGeoff, LeshawnaxHarold, NoahxCody (If I add anymore couples I'll add them to the list later on, okay?) ONE YAOI- NO LIKE, NO READ (Not that we're getting graphic or anything, but still. Rated T just in case.

A/N: Sierra and Alejandro fans should just leave now. I just can't bring myself to write a story with them in it. They'll only be in this chapter and the next. That's it. They're not important at all in this story. Oh, and everyone gets in the spotlight at some point! No one is the hero!

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Time Of Peace**

… _The time has come…_

Huh?

… _Your futures will soon take upon themselves…_

Who are you?

… _Do not be afraid, any of you…_

Any of… Who?

… _Because together, you will save us all…_

"Yo, Zeke! Up and at 'em, dude!"

At the call of his name, Ezekiel immediately bolted up from his bed, hitting his head against the bottom of the bunk above him. Rubbing the pain away, his friend, Geoff, could only chuckle behind his hand.

"Aw, man, you were really out of it! Come on, man, you're gonna be late for lunch!" he said, loudly, before hightailing it out the door.

Ezekiel sat there for a moment, speechless. He felt extremely weird today, and he couldn't place why… It felt as though something was coming, but he didn't know what, and wasn't sure if he really wanted to… However, before anything else was said, a knock was heard against the side of his door and he looked up to see one of his best friends, Noah.

"You've slept in before, Zeke, but this is ridiculous" Noah stated, walking towards the prairie boy. "You look like you've been run over"

Sigh, the ever 'to-the-point' and straightforward Noah. Ezekiel could never understand what could bring such arrogance and intolerant behavior into a boy his age. However, living on a farm all your life doesn't really give you the answers. Yawning quickly, he pulled himself out of bed to fix himself up.

"I'll see you at lunch, then" Noah said, but Ezekiel stopped him.

"Hey, ever felt like your dreams mean something?" he asked, and with a raised eyebrow, Noah looked back at him.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I keep having some strange dream, eh… I can never really remember what it was about, but it always leaves some kind of impact on me, you know?" Ezekiel asked, thinking to himself as he changed his shirts. Noah liked psychology. Maybe he knew a few helpful tips on dreams.

"No. Not a thing. I don't dream, Ezekiel. Sorry" he muttered before walking out the door.

Thanks buddy. You were a GREAT help.

* * *

"Hey, Zeke. You're up pretty late" Beth said nicely as he sat down next to her and Lindsay. Noah sat across from them, not really into talking with girls. However, it did get him popularity points amongst his student body at school.

"Hey, girls" Ezekiel replied curtly. "What's happenin, eh?"

Lindsay smiled. "Beth and I were just talking to Kacey and Stacey! They apparently had the same dream last night and it was so creepy!"

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Lindsay, those two are practically long lost sisters, and for heaven's sake it's KATIE and SADIE" he said, taking another bite into his sandwich as Lindsay stared at him blankly.

"They're SISTERS! Oooh, it all makes SENSE now!" She replied happily. At this, both Beth and Noah face-palmed themselves as Ezekiel could only sit there and chuckle.

"Aren't you just glad that the producers gave us time to just chill out before the next season?" Cody asked, coming to their table and sitting next to Noah as the dark skinned boy scooted away from him. It was Ezekiel's turn to roll his eyes. He knew Noah had a little thing for his fellow geek friend (Though Noah constantly denies it all), and wish he would learn to just let his pride go.

"I am, eh" Ezekiel replied. Cody snorted.

"Why are you glad? You haven't done anything for the past two seasons!" Cody laughed.

"Neither did I" Noah retorted. Cody laughed again as he patted Noah on the back.

"I know, but you weren't the first one voted off the first season!" he said. Ezekiel laughed with him now.

"Oh, you had to bring THAT up, eh!" he said, and they all laughed together as the rest of the TDI cast came into the room. Along with them were the two new contestants appearing in the next season, Sierra and Alejandro. Sierra was coming to sit by Cody again, must to Noah's hidden annoyance, and Alejandro went to go sit alone, as usual. As Ezekiel was about to go back to his lunch, he could hear some of the others whispering from another table.

"Look, It was so freaky!" the voice belonged to Bridgette.

"Relax, babe, I'm sure it was just a one-time thing!" Geoff said. However, apparently Trent shook his head because he spoke next.

"I don't think so. I've been having that strange feeling too"

"Same here" Harold added. It was weird that he and Trent started hanging out, even after the events of being 'The Drama Boys' together. However, the strangest things will happen when you're on a reality TV show.

Look at Ezekiel himself. He was once sexist and unsociable, but now he had friends and was starting to learn the basic body language (Despite most of it coming from Noah and a bunch of the girl contestants). In fact, life was going pretty well, other than the constant competing with each other and having all this fame going to everyone's heads. Moments like now were the ones that were really important.

And though they were all different, inside and out, this had been a silent, but unanimous understanding amongst them all.

* * *

Gwen sat next to Leshawna and Harold as they got into a discussion about dreams. It was a little uncomfortable with this whole situation between her and Trent, but all in all the experience was one of peace and true happiness. No one was worrying about anything. Everyone was just cool with each other for once.

Well, except Heather. But who cared about that Queen Bee?

As she sat listening to the conversation, she couldn't help but feel somewhat scared and fearful. A chill went up her spine as she thought of her recent dreams from the past week. Not that she could really remember them very well, but like Trent said, there was something eerie and suspicious about them. It was troubling…

The only thing she could do was pray that nothing would ruin this peaceful time. Even she had to admit that it was a time like this that the competition, the money, and even her worries with Trent didn't matter.

All she could do was pray.

* * *

"Hi, Cody!" Sierra giggled, leaning in towards Cody. At the sudden closeness, Cody leaned back a little.

"Uh, hey, Sierra" he replied.

"So, could you answer me a few things?" she asked. "Please?"

Knowing that he wasn't mean enough to turn this creepy- erm, funny girl down, he kindly nodded (forcing a smile to make it look authentic). Sierra squealed.

"Okay, okay!"

She took a deep breath.

"Cody…" she giggled. "How many freckles do you have on your back?"

At this, Cody stood up immediately, snatching Noah's arm in the process. Noah, who had currently been eating his sandwich, was now looking at it from standing height as Cody dragged him away from the table.

"Oops, forgot that Noah and I have to play this awesome new video game. Sorry, Sierra!" he shouted quickly before dragging the poor dark-skinned boy away from his food. Sierra could only watch after them, until realizing that Cody left a bite mark in his lunch and squealed at the sight of it.

* * *

"I was eating"

"I know"

"I was really hungry"

"I know"

"I hadn't eaten since breakfast YESTERDAY because Sierra bothered you during LUNCH and DINNER"

"I'm really sorry Noah, but I can't take her… her… invasion of my privacy!" Cody stuttered, rubbing his face with distress. Noah rolled his eyes.

"So you choose to deprive me of food until it just happens on its own?"

"No! I just… need excuses!" Cody whined.

"Will you just grow up and tell her?" he asked. Noah liked Cody, but not to the point of starving for him.

"Fine FINE! I will...! Tomorrow!"

"… You owe me lunch, dinner, and ANOTHER lunch" Noah said, walking to his room, leaving Cody to sigh behind him. It was really hard for him to have a crush on Noah when Sierra was always stalking his every move.

* * *

"I cannot WAIT for the next season!" Owen shouted cheerfully as he, Justin, Tyler, and DJ sat together toasting for the next season.

"Um, guys, I'm not in the next season" Justin pointed out. They were silent for a few minutes, but patted him on the back sympathetically. However, from the side, Izzy and Eva were secretly laughing at this.

"Hey" Heather said simply as she sat next to Leshawna and Harold. She completely ignored Gwen and everyone else's hateful glares as she began to eat her salad. Leshawna and Harold didn't seem to mind her much, however, as they've all had some history together.

Yes, even the Queen Bee herself was having a nice time as of now. Despite everyone hating on her (She never really minded anyway), everything was perfectly good. She was in the next season, she was going to win (She assumed), and she'd be famous again. That was all she really needed.

Life was good.

* * *

"You are such a PIG!" Courtney shouted as Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Ex-CUSE me, princess… For being a GUY!" Duncan shouted back, going back into his food again. Courtney sighed with frustration.

"There is such a thing as a GENTLEMAN, but I guess street junkies like you don't even know the meaning of gentleman" Courtney retorted. Duncan frowned.

"Okay, THAT was a bit harsh, even for YOU, Ms. 'Selfish Backstabbing' Princess!" Duncan replied, his anger beginning to flare. Courtney gasped at this comment, standing up angrily.

"Ex-CUSE ME!" she shouted, everyone turning to watch the show.

"You're excused" Duncan muttered, continuing his lunch. Courtney glared.

"Oh, no. There is NO way that YOU, of all people are dismissing ME!" she screamed at him. He stood up.

"Sorry to burst that balloon in your butt, Princess, but yeah! I AM sending you off!" he shouted.

"You are SO INFURIATING!" she screamed.

"AND SO ARE YOU!" he shouted.

And in a minute, they were once again- as they've done before- making out. Everyone rolled their eyes, having seen this happen MANY times before with their long lasting interactions with each other. However, they all found the tiniest bit of satisfaction in the fact that they weren't fighting. After all, everyone was having a good time. And it always took one bad egg to crack the peace…

… Unfortunately, the peace will soon shatter, and the irony is that it wasn't because they caused it…

_... And together, their journey will soon begin…_

A/N: I know, not a great way to start a story, but it'll get somewhere, I promise! Please Review!


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA/TDWT, or any of the cartoons used in this story!

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Journey Begins**

…_Soon…_

What?

… _It is almost time…_

Time…? For what…?

… _The clock… will run…_

… Clock…?

… _And begin anew…_

"Leshawna?"

Leshawna's eyes fluttered open as she saw a blur of blue hair and red hair hovering over her bed. Knowing who it was without having to guess, she sat up to look around. It was the same room she'd always been in since their little break from television started. A comfortable room with a bunk be, window, dresser, and bathroom.

"You were asleep for so long we thought you were dead" said Gwen, smiling at her friend.

"Yah, is everything okay?" Harold asked, offering his hand to help her up. Smiling with gratitude, she took it as she got up. Yawning, she grabbed her robe.

"Yeah, Sugar Babe, everything's cool" she replied. "Just… Weird dreams…"

"You too?" Gwen asked, with widened eyes. Harold's eyes also seem to have grown at the realization of what Leshawna just said. "Is it something we're eating? Everyone's being a bit weird lately when it comes to sleep"

Leshawna looked concerned.

"Everyone?" she asked.

It'd been a week since Katie and Sadie first reported their strange dreams where they couldn't remember what someone was telling them. Everyone seemed to have had a dream where some mysterious entity was trying to tell them something, but for some reason, no one remembered what it was the voice was saying…

"It's almost over"

Everyone looked up at Beth, who stared down at her dinner sadly. Lindsay, concerned for her friend, was the first to ask.

"What's almost over, Betty?" she asked. Not even bothering to correct her, Beth replied.

"All of this. This good quality time we all have together" she said.

"Soon the competition begins again" Justin added, staring intently into his drink.

"And whatever friendships or relationships we have will have to be put on hold" Noah finished, not noticing Cody looking at him with an unreadable expression.

At this, everyone began to look crestfallen. Even Heather looked a little troubled by this, considering that though she liked making everyone else look bad, she also grew to know some people while in it. Though they started rough, she and Leshawna grew a sort of bond with each other. Along with that were her and Harold. Harold was one of the few people who actually listened to what she had to say an cared (At this point, no one really wanted to).

Another thing that bothered her was that when she actually has a friend or two to lean on, she might lose them due to the next season. And what would those club members or student body think of her when she got back from here?

She'd once again have to depend on herself, and only herself.

* * *

"Hey, Sadie?" Katie asked her look-alike.

"What, Katie?" she replied.

"What will happen to us when the competition starts again?" Katie asked with worry in her voice. Sadie only laughed.

"Katie, you already know we'll be sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else! Just like last season!" she said, laughing. Katie sighed.

"But Sadie, even so, can you promise me something?" she asked.

"We're BFFFL's, aren't we, Katie? Of course I will!" she answered, frowning at the worry in Katie's behavior. Katie sighed again.

"I… want you to promise that we'll be friends. Always" Katie said, and Sadie replied with a blank look. "We've fought a lot during Total Drama Island, and I just want to be sure that no matter what happens, we'll still be friends in the end"

"… Of course" Sadie replied, smiling with assurance. "But why the sudden worry?"

"I just… have a strange feeling that something is gonna happen. To not just us, but everyone…" she said.

She looked at Sadie with a stone cold expression of worry.

"Something bad"

* * *

"You know… Courtney's changed" said Bridgette, causing Geoff to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over at Duncan and Courtney, who were fighting again. "Seem fine to me"

"I'm not saying anything's wrong with her. I'm just saying that she has…" she replied. Geoff pondered this for a moment.

"She HAS gotten a bit crazy…" he said. Owen and Tyler nodded at this.

"Dude, I can't believe she's gonna be in her third season in a row" Tyler said.

"No kidding" Justin said. "I could have done without her on our team"

"Oh, this coming from the guy who fell head over heels for her" Trent replied, playfully punching him in the arm. Justin merely gave him a dark look as Trent and the others laughed. "But in all seriousness, everyone is changing"

As he said this, he looked over at Gwen, who'd been sending occasional glances towards Duncan and Courtney. He sighed. He knew he shouldn't have been hung up on her, but in all honesty he never could let it go. He and Gwen really had something special. He could never deny that…

And now she was crushing on Duncan, the one he'd been so angry with from the beginning those two became friends. He didn't like it. And now he knew he wasn't wrong. Gwen DID fall for the guy. Why she did, he wouldn't know, but he knew she deserved better. Despite having his own team vote him off, he already grasped the fact that it'd been his own fault. He was the one who put her in that horrible position, and now she suffered dearly for it. If things hadn't been so awkward, maybe he'd tell her how sorry he was that she was dragged into this because of him…

But how could he when their time together was about to end soon…?

* * *

Ezekiel was sitting with Izzy and Eva, waiting for Noah to show up. Beth and Lindsay were talking about boys and make up, which didn't involve him or the other two in the least. Meanwhile, Alejandro sat alone again as Sierra and Cody were talking (Sierra talking, Cody listening reluctantly). He looked at the two girls next to him.

"Anyone seen Noah?" asked Ezekiel. Eva looked around.

"He's somewhere around here. Why's it matter?" Eva asked grumpily.

"Just asking, eh" Ezekiel replied, not wanting to get on Eva's bad side.

"Izzy detects you're lying!" Izzy said quickly, getting up in Ezekiel's face, causing him to fall backwards and off his chair. Several people laughed at this, until an arm sneaked around his and pulled him off his feet.

"Can't you handle yourself without me being around?" Noah asked as he took a seat on the table next to Eva. Ezekiel looked at him crossly.

"Where were you, eh?" asked Ezekiel. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Relax, ZEKE, I was just cleaning out my room. We only have a couple of days left and I'd like some preparation" he replied with his usual lifeless tone.

"Oh, you are such a bore!" Izzy said to him. "We still have a couple of days left! Take a breather!"

"Yeah, because you're all actually IN this season!" Eva muttered, bringing a nervous laugh from everyone.

However, before anything more could be said, the lights in the room went off, causing everyone to instantly grow alert. Some of the girls (Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie) began to scream in fright for not knowing what was happening, and some of the guys stood looking for any source of light they could use. That is, until Chris' voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Good evening, cast!" his voice said in its usual cheerful manner as a spotlight flashed on him, revealing him in his pilot attire. Everyone groaned at the sight of him and Chef. "Great to see you too!"

"What do you want, Chris? Can't you see we're all busy enjoying ourselves?" asked Duncan, who went back to eating his dinner as everyone nodded and looked away.

"Oh, sorry Duncan. Wish I cared" Chris replied, earning a dirty look from Duncan as he continued. "I just wanted to let everyone know… The date of our premiere has been pushed closer! As of now, tonight is your LAST night here!"

As he said this, those who were drinking something immediately spat it out.

"WHAT!" Heather shrieked. "You can NOT be serious!"

"Oh, yes! Yes I can!" said Chris. "And though you all THOUGHT you'd be here for another three days, you'll all be departing TOMORROW!"

Everyone groaned angrily at this. Of all the things Chris has one to them in the past this was one of the most infuriating and annoying things ever. How could he take away their happiest time with each other away like this? This was the first time everyone actually had a good time in the longest while…

"Hope you're all packed! You gotta be up by 6! Chef and I will meet you here by then! Get some rest!" Chris said before he and Chef walked out of the room in time to avoid being pummeled by food that was being thrown at them.

It was right here and now that everyone looked at each other, for possibly the last time. They knew that eventually their fame will end and this show will be canceled. Eventually, they will all separate and go back home. Some liked the idea, but some didn't.

And soon, they all had to deal with it, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a faraway land where everything and everyone seemed to have been doing something- whether it was boring or just plain weird- a black feathered duck walked through a long hallway in a large castle-like building and met up with a large set of doors. Knocking lightly, he walked in to a big room that had nothing in it.

"Alright, Bugs, what's the trouble?" the duck asked grumpily. "Sheesh! Can't a duck get a nice shower without interruptions?"

As he said this, a small plate of cement dropped from the ceiling, and a tall grey rabbit had stepped off of it, greeting the duck casually.

"Sorry, Daffy" Bugs replied. "But something's gone wrong"

At this, Daffy narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face turning somewhat serious, but sighed irritably. "Did Fudd accidentally shoot a hole in the background again?"

"No, Daffy, this is serious" Bugs replied with non-characteristic worry on his face. He took out something to show to the duck, revealing it to be a pocket watch. The mere sight of it brought the same worry to Daffy's face. He looked at the bunny with fear.

"No… It can't be" Daffy said, looking for a sign of hope in Bugs that he was joking. As they were both cartoons this would have been normal. However, even though he wished it so, Daffy knew that even Bugs wasn't going to joke about something so important. The defeated expression Bugs had been wearing was enough to show that he wasn't.

"I knew King Mickey crossing the dimensions to give this to me wasn't a good sign… And now his, and our fears are being brought to life, Daffy" Bugs said fearfully as the clock continued to tick.

Daffy frowned at what was once a broken pocket watch. As he did, Bugs sighed, his worried face not budging in the slightest as he gripped the working item with his gloved hand in fear.

"… The Heartless have spread… And they've reached our dimension…"

* * *

Though everyone was still grumpy from Chris and Chef's earlier announcement, they couldn't help but want to get some rest. It was tiring for some knowing that they'd be on their toes the next morning in order to have another try at getting money. It was already tiring to think about it…

As the girls were getting ready for bed and packing up, Katie and Sadie couldn't help but notice that their roommate Izzy was sitting next to the window. Oddly enough, she was quiet and still, which was weird for her. Even Eva, their other roommate, looked concerned for the insane redhead.

"Izzy?" Sadie called out.

No answer.

"Izzy!" Katie called. "You okay?"

"… The storm…" she whispered.

At that, all three of them looked outside to see a couple of clouds coming in. Dark clouds. A huge storm must have been on its way if it was bothering their psycho-maniac friend. Eva scoffed.

"It's just a little rain. Get to sleep" Eva grunted, turning over and pulling the covers over her.

Looking at each other briefly, Katie and Sadie both shrugged before leaving the redhead to her business. However, for the longest time, Izzy never went to bed. She barely moved. All she did was stare outside the window with the most ghostly expression possible to human kind. Staring at the clouds, she muttered one more thing.

"… They're coming…"

* * *

"So…" started Geoff, laying down in his bed. "What's gonna happen with you guys?"

At this, Ezekiel scoffed.

"Are you serious? We didn't even start the competition yet, eh" he replied.

"No, I mean… with any girls?" Geoff asked. Harold immediately sat up at this.

"Hey, Leshawna's mine! Nobody TOUCHES her!" he stated, and Geoff sat up as well.

"No argument there" he said. "But same goes for Bridgette then!"

At this, they both high fived each other as Ezekiel and DJ looked at each other.

"Dudes, you gotta give the ladies some respect, man" DJ added. "I'm sure the girls won't be so happy if they learned of how controlling you're being"

"Most likely not, eh" Ezekiel added.

"Let's just get some sleep, please. We'll be having a rough time tomorrow and I need proper rest in order to show off my mad skills" Harold said, turning to the wall to avoid distractions. At this, Geoff and DJ looked at each other.

"What's with him?"

Ezekiel could only chuckle.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

A pink bunny with blonde bangs looked between her bunny boyfriend and his best friend. She couldn't believe her long ears that were pulled into a ponytail. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"It's true, Lola. The clock is running. Mickey warned us that if it began to work, then the heartless are here…" Bugs said, staring at the clock again.

"But Bugs, what do we do? I thought Mickey was going to keep them in the Disney worlds" she protested, not believing what her companions were telling her at this moment.

"And he wouldn't lie to us, Lola. Which means something had to have happened to him" Bugs stated. At this, Lola and Daffy looked at him with worry. They had once had the pleasure of meeting King Mickey before, and they just couldn't imagine what it took to take down his tremendous power and strength. Bugs sighed before continuing. "This isn't a game anymore. We can't be the normal cartoons that we are. Until we fix this, the entire cartoon existence is at risk"

"But where do we even start to look for them? And how can we fight them? Your keyblade was shattered ages ago!" Daffy argued, and Bugs frowned.

"Yes, it WAS shattered, but that was because the heartless were attracted to it. In order to shut our dimension from their's, both Mickey and I had to seal the crossing door from both sides" Bugs explained, holding the watch close to his heart. "But… In order to make sure the heartless had no reason to try and attack our worlds, I purposely exerted too much power into the keyblade. I locked the door, but destroyed their bait at the same time…"

Lola and Daffy were shocked. They didn't know whether to be appalled or amazed. Bugs Bunny destroyed one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy on purpose. What frightened them, however, was that it was the one thing they needed to help themselves now…

"Then… Why are they here…?" Lola asked.

Bugs sighed again.

"I wish I knew… But we can't worry about that right now. What matters is that we make sure they don't spread. We have to find them before anything happens to the worlds! The order of our worlds will be destroyed the minute those things pop up anywhere!"

They both nodded as Bugs turned back to them both, sending his final order.

"Get everyone together. We all need to spread out"

* * *

"… Hm…?"

Cody woke up to a nudge against his side. Looking around for his roommates, he saw that there wasn't anyone around. Thinking he must have dreamt it, he fell right back to sleep. However, he was nudged again, a little harder this time. Getting annoyed, he looked around a little more thoroughly this time. Once again, no one was around.

"Who keeps bothering me?" he called out, looking at his roommates.

No one was awake. Owen, Justin, AND Trent were all sleeping soundly. This confused Cody.

"Wait… Then what…?" he asked.

Suddenly, the minute he asked, a bright flash was visible from outside of their window. Shocked and jumping from the random timing and surprise, he crawled slowly out of bed to walk towards the window. His eyes widened.

"What… What is THAT!" he practically shouted.

"Uh…?" Justin groaned. "Cody…? Why are you shouting, man?"

"Guys, something's in the sky!" he shouted.

He wadsn't lying, as he was pointing to a giant black sphere in the middle of the night sky. It was strange and looked almost like another sun. However, it was black, and it looked as though the inside of it had been red. It was like some kind of orb with energy... By now, his entire room was awake and staring at the giant ball in the sky.

"Whoa…" Owen gazed at the huge spectacle, drooling with exhaustion and amazement at the colorful object. Trent looked around and outside of the window.

"It's some kind of storm!" he announced.

"Never seen a storm like that" Justin noted, as the wind began to pick up. Everyone held onto something as it began to rattle their possesions. "HEY!"

"Wh-What's going on!" Owen shouted, clinging to his bed.

"I don't…" Cody started, before looking at his bed again.

Two yellow eyes stared back into his own, and a small dark creature with antennae jumped in front of him. He nearly fell backwards as the creature tried to attack him with its long, sharp claws. He yelped as he moved out of the way in time as it scratched the window sill.

"AGGHHH! A MONSTER!" shouted Owen as he let go of the bed to run out of his room. However, before he could, the wind picked up so badly that the wall with the window had been torn off, dragging Owen and the mysterious monster with it.

"OWEN!" shouted Trent, reaching out to grab the boy's hand.

However, the gesture was made in vain, as Owen had been too far away to reach and was sucked into the storm. Justin began to panic at this sudden turn of events.

"If this is some kind of joke made by Chris I will SUE!" he shouted.

As if on cue, however, two familiar voices were heard screaming, and the boys looked to see Chris and Chef on their way to their doom. Following just as Owen did, they were sucked into the storm.

* * *

"Chris was sucked into the storm!" shouted Bridgette.

"Then… he CAN'T be behind this!" shouted Courtney as she clung to her bed for safety.

The girls were in a similar position as the boys earlier. The storm was raging outside of their rooms and more creatures with yellow eyes began to sprout up all over the place. Sierra began to scream.

"I hope Cody's alright!" she cried, but Leshawa rolled her eyes.

"Girl, you need to get a reality check!" she shouted

But before Sierra could counter, she screamed in pain as a pair of claws tore through her chest, showing a crystallized pink heart. The creature with yellow eyes had been on Sierra's back, and smashed her heart in its claws as Sierra's body began to fade away. The girls looked at this in shock and began to scream in panic.

"Oh my god we're gonna DIE!" shouted Courtney.

However, before the creature could even notice her, the beds that they were all hanging on to had let up. The three of them were now heading into the storm just as Chris and Chef did before.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Heather shouted as she was blown into the storm.

Her roommates looked around at the scene that took place before them. Gwen held on for her life onto the bed just as Lindsay and Beth did before her.

"This storm… is too strong!" screamed Lindsay before her fingers slipped off the bed.

"LINDSAY!" shrieked Beth before she jumped and grabbed Lindsay's hand, the two of them being sucked into the storm.

"Why do these things always happen on this show!" Gwen grumbled as she kept hanging onto the bed as though her life depended on it. Unfortunately, her hands couldn't hold on anymore, and she was eventually dragged with the other's into the storm.

* * *

"NOAH, GRAB MY HAND!" Tyler shouted as he reached for the shorter boy who'd been hanging onto the part of his bed closest to the open window.

While normally Noah wouldn't accept help from others, this position they were all in was an exception. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to die just yet. He reached towards Tyler's hand in desperation as Duncan held onto Tyler.

"Yo, Alejandro! Help us out here!" Duncan shouted, making sure his grip on Tyler didn't loosen in the slightest. Alejandro, however, didn't move an inch.

"No way, man! You guys are on your own!" he replied.

Duncan glared at the other boy.

"You better HOPE I don't get over there, pretty boy!" he angrikly shouted.

"Ha, I'm betting on-AGH!"

He started before getting interrupted. The other boys looked in terror as the mysterious creature that had been in their room earlier was now tearing through Alejandro, revealing a bright pink crystal. When the boys looked closer, they realized that it was a heart. They all screamed in panic as his body became lifeless and was being pulled into the storm. However, his body hadn't faded away in time before colliding into Noah.

"Urgh!" Noah yelped at the impact.

His hand slipped off the bed and like many others before him, he was dragged off into the storm. Tyler and Duncan watched in horror, but only held on until the storm eventually dragged them in as well.

* * *

Lola Bunny walked around the new world she was in with caution. It was imperative that no one knew where she was from, as the order of the worlds would be ruined. However, she looked up at the night sky, noticing a star that was shining rather awkwardly…

… Before it disappeared altogether…

She gasped at the sight of this, before taking out what looked like a walkie-talkie.

"… Bugs…" she started.

She took a deep breath.

"…_It's begun_…"


	3. The Keyblade

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA/TDWT or any cartoons I use in this story!

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Keyblade**

"Urgh…"

Gwen woke with a headache that couldn't be matched by any other. She sat up slowly, stretching as she looked around. The place she was in had been was new, and strange to the eye… There were so many different buildings and peopl walking around that she knew she wasn't in Canada anymore. Looking around, there had been what looked like a cave man working at a shop nearby.

She'd been in some kind of market place, and not knowing where she was scared her. Could these people speak english? Maybe if she tried talking to someone who could tell her where she was…

"Hello, miss… You look new" he stated as he dried a cup. "Want a drink? Look like you've been through a lot"

"I'm underage…" She replied. He pushed the cup in front of her.

"It's okay. It's just Fruit Punch. It don't sound that great, but it surprised me too when I tasted it" he said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. Who never heard of fruit punch before? That was just not right. She looked at it for a second, before shrugging and taking a sip. It'd been a long time since she had some hydration and in the situation she was in, it may have been a good idea to energize herself for a long day… The cave man laughed.

"See? Good ain't it? It's on the house" he said. She thanked him kindly. "So where ya from?"

She looked at him again.

"Don't worry, I'm married. You just look lost" he said. She looked around again.

"Um… Canada?" she replied.

"Ah… So they've reached there, too… Damn Heartless" he muttered. Hearing this, she looked at him.

"The what…?" she asked.

"The Heartless. Monstrous devils… Taking the hearts of people and their world. Crumbling the poor things to smithereens…" The cave man replied.

"Taking… hearts?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

The cave man sighed.

"First, let me introduce myself. I'm Fred Flintstone. From Bedrock"

At this, Gwen raised an eyebrow once again. Bedrock? She'd never heard of such a place in her life! Not that she was GREAT at Geography, but it didn't even sound familiar to her!

"Don't bother trying to figure out if you've heard of it. Probably havent. I know I didn't know about Canada at first" he said.

"Huh…?" she asked. "But… what do you mean by that...?"

The cave man turned away…

"… Kid, you got a lot to learn if you wanna survive from here on…"

* * *

"… Where… Am I…?" Tyler asked, looking around his surroundings. There was a lot to take in. The place he'd been in looked no different from any other place in the world, except for one little detail…

… He was in front of a school. A prestegious looking school. In fact, when he looked at the sign, it said 'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children'. In all his life, he'd never heard of such a school. However, maybe he would get some answers if he tried to find someone who could help him. Maybe he'd even run into a friend.

* * *

"… So this place… is where everyone's been going to? Due to these Heartless?"

"Yep" Fred answered, cleaning another cup. "The people in this town are castaways. We come from different places all over… When our world is destroyed, we simply go drifting in space until we eventually come here… Toon Town…"

At this, Gwen looked around, seeing many citizens of the town looking very different from each other. No one looked familiar to her, and they all seemed to be keeping to themselves.

"… The Heartless destroyed THAT many worlds…?"

Fred looked around. "No way to really avoid a Heartless attack… Just gotta be lucky…"

"… Wouldn't say I was lucky…" Gwen replied.

"Same here, kid…" Fred said sadly, looking at a picture frame next to him. "Same here…"

In curiousity, Gwen looked at the frame as well. There was Fred, along with a red head woman and a baby in their arms. Next to them had been what looked like another couple. A short blond man with a tall black haired woman, carrying a white haired baby. It also looked as though a purple dinosaur and a green kangaroo were next to them.

"My wife and baby…" Fred said, a glazed look in his eyes. "And my neighbors… Our friends… They didn't make it…"

Gwen looked at the picture in shock and sadness. The babies were smiling with a brightness that could've made Gwen cry at the thought. Poor Fred…

"So… most of the people from my world…" she started, too afraid to finish.

"Probably gone, kid…" Fred said. "Sorry to say, but it's the cold hard truth… Not too many people survive a Heartless attack. Normally only one or two people survive from one world. Some consider it lucky… While I consider it a curse…"

Gwen looked at him with sadness and fear. To be the only one alive from her home world was a scary thought. No one to help her. No one to assist her when she needed… She normally was alone for the most of her life, but now… She wasn't too sure that she wanted to be…

"Kid, you may as well get used to it… Need any help, I'll take care of ya. Take a look around. A lot of people will be in your position, too…"

Looking at the ground lifelessly, she nodded.

"… Okay…"

"Oh… And welcome to Toon Town"

* * *

"How'd you get passed all of our security?"

"I… I don't know, man! I just walked in!" Tyler shouted.

"I don't believe you!" a young man with red sun glasses shouted at him.

"Scott, take it easy…" Said a young lady with red long hair. "He seems harmless"

"Jean is right, Scott. This young man is with the other boy who had arrived earlier"

A bald man in a wheelchair rolled into the room, giving Scott a nod of approval before he left Tyler alone. The people around him looked pretty normal, but apparently something HAD to have been going on. They immediately knew that he wasn't supposed to be here. This couldn't have been just an ordinary school. The man in a wheel chair rolled to him.

"Your friend is in the next room. Please accept my sincerest apologies for the behaviour of my students. My name is Professor Xavier. Chairman of this school"

Tyler looked at the three of them back and forth, completely confused by their behavior. Security? He just walked right in. Nothing warned him or anything. In fact, how did he even get here…?

"You wanted this one, Charles?"

At the new voice, everyone looked to see a buff and gruff looking man who didn't look like the type to mess with. However, when Tyler looked at the younger and thinner male next to him, his eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Tyler?"

"Cody!" he practically shouted.

"Dude! Where've you been!" Cody asked, running over to the taller boy in red. Tyler looked just as glad to see a familiar face in this strange school he was in.

"I just got here! How long were you here!" Tyler asked.

"A couple of hours now. I somehow appeared in one of the bedrooms" Cody explained.

Off to the side, the other four watched the small reunion. Jean and Scott, now a little more relaxed, were smiling as the two really did seem like harmless and playful teenagers. However, the big mad looked at Professor Xavier with narrowed eyes of concern.

"… Charles… These are the two?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, Logan. These are the two who will help our world" Charles answered.

* * *

Gwen walked around Toon Town for a couple of hours. Not really having a place to stay meant having a lot of time on your hands, and in a place like Toon Town, it was inevitable to find something to do. For a place called Toon Town, the place was awfully dreary and unwelcoming. The perfect place for her in her opinion, but not when alone.

However, once she hit an alleyway, something popped up from behind her. It jumped on her shoulders, causing her to shriek andpull it off immediately. Looking at what it was, her eyes widened.

"Heartless!" she shouted, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

The little creature gave chase, making sure not to lose Gwen. Running as fast as she could, Gwen looked around for any signs of people to possibly gain help from. However, as she ran towards Fred's small booth, she had tripped over a pothole in the ground. Turning to see the creature about to punce her, she reached her arms over herself as a last resort, preparing herself for the death she was about to experience…

_Don't be afraid_

"… Huh…?" she gasped, as a sudden bright light had appeared, blinding her, and those around her.

The Heartless that chased her had frozen in its spot, as though frightened. The light seemed to have lasted a while before eventually dying down, allowing Gwen and those outside to see. The citizens of Toon Town gasped as Gwen opened her eyes, looking to see that in her hand…

…was a huge key…

"Could it be…?" A passerby spoke.

"The keyblade…!" an old lady exclaimed.

"The keyblade has returned!" cheered a man from his window.

Those who had witnessed this amazing sight had now started cheering for Gwen, which confused her greatly. Many shouts ("Go, Keyblader!") went around as she observed the new weapon she held in her hand. Looking around at the faces that were once lifeless and defeated, Gwen couldn't help but be lost at this turn of events…

"Keyblader, watch out!" a small child shouted, pointing to the Heartless that suddenly came charging towards her.

Gwen was frozen. Time suddenly became slow as she was lost. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. All of this was happening too fast. Her world was just recently destroyed, she was given this strange weapon, and now felt she was put on show in front of many people for reasons she didn't know of. What was so special about this key…?

The Heartless was coming closer.

She still didn't move.

The citizens all stared and shouted at her, telling her to fight.

… What did they want from her…?

The Heartless was so close she might as well have died…

… But she didn't…

"ARRGGHHH!"

Waking up from her trance, she noticed that someone was standing in front of her, protecting her from the attack of the Heartless… And her eyes widened at who it was. Orange cloth with black spots stared at her as the body who wore it began falling lifelessly. Not caring about what the audience reaction was, she leapt forward to catch the body before it hit the ground…

… Fred had sacrificed his life for her…

"…M… Mr. Flintstone…!" she stuttered, looking at the body of the middle aged man in her arms, seeing his very body begin to fade.

Fred had looked at her through glazed eyes, and forced a smile on his face. The very sight brought tears to Gwen's eyes. His wife, his baby, friends, and his whole life… was ruined… All because of the Heartless… The crowd around her was silent as they watched this scene unfold…

Fred sputtered out his last words.

"You are… the last hope… we… all… have…"

He looked at the sky, as tears began to roll down Gwen's cheeks.

"… Wilma… Pebbles… I'm… I'll be… with you… soon…"

Once done, his body had completely faded away, and the weight was lifted from Gwen's arms as she didn't notice the picture frame from his booth fall off the counter, smashing the glass into pieces as it hit the floor… All that was left of the Flintsones were the smiling faces on that very photo…  
With tears stinging her eyes, Gwen looked around at the faces of those who were watching. Their faces had been filled with hope, with faith, and belief… But it was gone… All that was left was shock, despair, and very few with disappointment…

Fred Flintstone had been a miserable man once he lost his world, and now, he was gone. All because she froze up and couldn't fight… It was her own fault… The Heartless didn't seem to care about this, though, and came charging towards Gwen to steal her heart as well.

However… Before it could touch Gwen, something had smashed into it, causing it so disappear at the impact. Had Gwen looked up, she'd have seen a pink bunny with blonde hair in a ponytail, holding what looked like a thin blade sword with a pink handle.

Many of the citizens seemed to have gasped at her appearance, some of them bowing and some oogling her with amazement. After all, it wasn't everyday that Lola Bunny came to Toon Town. However, Lola knew that it wasn't a time to celebrate, as she looked at Gwen.

Gwen sat on the ground, looking at the keyblade that had suddenly appeared in her hands, and barely blinked. Small sobs could be heard from her, until a gust of wind blew. And in slowly, a small picture had fallen in front of her, almost mocking her very weakness…

…The picture of the smiling Flintstones had sat itself in front of her…

Lola stared at the keyblader with sympathy, as Gwen picked up the picture, tiny tears falling onto the face of Fred Flintstone and his family… The keyblade next to her gleamed in the night due to the streetlights around, and as Gwen looked back and forth from the it to the picture…

She couldn't help but scream in agony. Because according to what Fred had explained to her earlier, she could have done away with the Heartless using the keyblade…

… But instead, froze up… at the cost of a man's life …


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 4- Realization**

"… Hmm… Huh…?"

LeShawna groaned, pulling herself off the ground that she was currently lying on. Looking around, everything was a little blurry, but once snapping out of it, all she could see was wood and equipment. She was in some kind of gigantic tree house, and she didn't know why… The place seemed deserted. There was no noise anywhere, and as far as she knew, she was lost.

"Yo! Anyone here?" she called out.

Suddenly, at the call, sirens and alarms went off in the tree house. Flashing red lights were popping out everywhere as LeShawna panicked at what she'd done. She didn't want attention, she just wanted to find out where she was. However, before she could do anything else, five kids had jumped into the room and surrounding her.

"Alright, you filthy teenager" started the bald one with glasses. "How'd you get in here?"

LeShawna backed away as they were all carrying weird looking weapons. Along with the bald kid in the red shirt there was also a short chubby kid with an aviator hat and goggles on, an asian girl with long black hair in a huge green shirt, a short and blonde kid in orange, and an African American girl red cap and a blue shirt on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" LeShawna frantically said, backing up a bit. "What in the world are ya'll doing!?"

"ANSWER US!" the bald kid shouted.

"Look, I don't know, okay!?" she replied. "I just ended up in here!"

"I don't believe her" said the blonde one.

"Neither do I. She's a teenager, she'll say anything" said the chubby one.

"I'm telling the truth!" LeShawna protested. The kids had ignored her words as they talked amongst themselves, never taking their eyes or weapons off of her.

LeShawna was truly baffled. She appeared in this place out of nowhere… Or at least, that's what she remembered. What exactly happened back at the hotel? Where were her friends? Chris and Chef? What was going on here? Questions flew through her head in dozens, and they continued on as the kids hadn't noticed a dark creature rising from the ground near them. However, LeShawna had.

"H-HEY!" she tried to call, but the bald kid turned to her again.

"Shut it, Teenager!" shouted the blonde one again. None of them noticed the creature crawling towards the girl with the red hat. It took notice of the nearby target, and was about to pounce her. Suddenly, remembering the creature, along with what had happened to Sierra, LeShawna's eyes widened, and she leapt forward.

"WATCH OUT!"

She practically tackled the smaller girl with the red cap, pulling her out of the way of the Heartless' attack, much to the shock of the other kids in the room. However, realizing they had an intruder, they quickly turned their attention to the Heartless.

"Not another one!" shouted the blonde boy, shooting gumballs at the tiny thing.

Eventually, with all the hits that it took, the Heartless faded back into the ground again, leaving the others panting from the sudden attack. LeShawna took a breath before getting up. However, the remaining four lifted their weapons at her again. She sighed in defeat, as there was no way she was gonna get out of this.

"Wait a minute!"

In an instant, the girl with the red hat was in front of her, arms spread in a protective manner. LeShawna looked at her with a stunned look, as did the rest of her friends. However, they didn't let up.

"Numbah Five! Get out of the way!" shouted the bald kid again.

"Numbah One, this girl just saved my life!" she protested.

"Are you mad!? She's a teenager!" he retorted. LeShawna had still been confused about this whole teenager thing they kept going on about. However, Numbah Five didn't budge.

"I don't think she's gonna harm us, Numbah One!" she said again. This time, the blonde one spoke up.

"She's trying to trick us! To sneak attack us!" he protested.

"Then she should've just let that monster get me first!" Numbah Five replied. At this, both the chubby kid and the Asian girl had looked at each other for a moment. "Numbah Three, you believe me, don't you?"

"I… guess so!" the Asian girl in green replied holding her chin in thought. The chubby boy nodded in understanding at this, surprising the blonde and bald boys.

"It IS rather strange that a teenager would do that for us, Numbah One" he replied. Numbah One looked absolutely appalled at his team. LeShawna was getting rather irritated at the constant bickering these kids were doing. Only this Numbah Five girl seemed to have had any sense here.

"I say we let her stay" Numbah Five proposed, and Numbah One opened his mouth to protest. "And before you start yapping, Numbah One, let's just remember that she got in here somehow. If we let her leave so suddenly, other teenagers- *cough*Chad*cough*- may take advantage of what she's seen!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, as Numbah One thought this over for a little bit. Even the blonde boy seemed to have tried pondering this over (despite the obvious frustration) before Numbah One sighed.

"Alright, we have no other choice for the time being. Besides, those shadow beasts have been popping up a lot of places recently. More likely the work of Father, as they do resemble each other. We have to worry about that first. However…" started Numbah One, looking straight into Numbah Five's eyes. "… The teenager stays with you, since you're so sure she's harmless"

Numbah Five nodded in understanding. LeShawna, however, was intensely confused as to what just happened.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked. At the sudden sound of her voice, everyone looked at her. "Would someone mind telling me what in the world's going on here?"

* * *

"Mutants…? You guys have… powers…?"

"That is correct, Cody" Charles replied, staring out the window of his office as Cody and Tyler sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Logan had been watching them closely as he stood next to it. The two of them had been in this school for hours, catching up a little until Charles told them to meet in his office, saying that he had something important to discuss with them. But now they just learned the true intent behind the school.

All of the students who live here are mutants. All these teenagers, and the staff, had these amazing superpowers that they were forced to hide from the world. Not that Cody or Tyler would have minded them, because their powers were all really cool. Apparently it was the rest of the world that couldn't handle them.

"We, here at the Xavier Institute, train ourselves in controlling our powers for the good of mankind" Charles explained. "Many of the students here have had past difficulties with adjusting to them, and there are a lot more who will in the future. I help these students in the hope that one day mankind will be able to accept us for who we are, and what we can do"

They listened intently to Professor Xavier's story, taking a couple of glances outside the window to see some of the students practicing. They could see Scott, wearing a visor of sorts as red beams shot from his eyes at countless Frisbees. Jean, the red head beauty they met earlier had been levitating the Frisbees for him. Along with them were many other students with many other powers that truly amazed Tyler and Cody…

"… They're so cool…" Cody said, gazing at them.

"I'm glad you think so" Charles said kindly. "I wish a lot of people felt the way you do"

"Wait a minute…" started Tyler, getting everyone's attention. "If this school and the whole mutant thing is a secret, why are you telling us?"

Charles smiled.

"Believe it or not, gentlemen, you both have special abilities as well"

* * *

"The… Kids Next Door?" LeShawna asked, looking around.

It had taken a while- a LONG while- for Numbah One to accept the idea that this teenage intruder was harmless, but it happened. They eventually got Numbah Four, the blonde boy with an Austrailian accent, to accept her. In fact, he even grew to the point of pointing out how much she reminded him of Numbah Five, though they both deny it.

"Yeah, it's our entire organization" answered Numbah Five as they walked down the hallway. "Kids all over the world work together to fight the forces of evil adults and teenagers"

As she explained this all to her, LeShawna couldn't help but stare amazingly at everything around her. This tree house was a lot bigger than she thought. She was kind of curious to see what it had looked like on the outside.

"Man… This tree house is really something!" LeShawna noted, looking at the architecture. "It's like one big mansion!"

"Cool, ain't it?" she asked. "And our security is really tight. Adults try to give us sneak attacks all the time… Which reminds me… Just how did you get in here anyway…?"

LeShawna looked at Numbah Five for a second, before sighing. She should've figured that even though she stood up to the rest of her team for her that her story of suddenly appearing in the tree house was a bit unrealistic. She should've known that no one would have believed her. Even the girl she saved from dying a mysterious death of the strange creature that killed Sierra...

"I know it's crazy, but I really did just… appear here!" LeShawna said. "I don't know what happened… I was on a reality show called Total Drama Island… And these… creatures attacked us! The one that tried to get you? And then this huge storm pulled us in…"

As LeShawna trailed off, she didn't notice Numbah Five's questionable look. She wasn't really sure what LeShawna was talking about, to be honest, but what she DID know was that she was a cool person.

"Hmm… I watch a lot of television and I've never heard of a show called Total Drama Island" Numbah Five replied. At this, LeShawna looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Say what?" she asked. Numbah Five's expression didn't change. She honestly never heard of a show called Total Drama Island before. "What do you mean…? It was the most popular show! Chris McClean?"

Numbah Five's face hadn't changed. She really didn't know what Total Drama Island was. If that was true… No, it couldn't be true. It was just a storm. Maybe she just didn't watch reality TV shows. She knew that all the time they were all together on the island was NOT a dream! Maybe this whole tree house was a dream. Maybe she was going crazy…

… But why did she now have this uncomfortable feeling as though something was just wrong…?

* * *

"What is this place?" Tyler asked, looking around the underground metal room that was completely clean and empty. Charles rolled in after them, watching as the boys stared around in amazement.

"This is the Danger Room. This is where my mutant team, the X-Men, train for missions" Charles said. "This is also where we've been training to fight the Heartless"

They both turned to him. "Heartless?" they both asked in unison.

"Those creatures that attacked you before" Logan replied, walking to stand next to Charles. "They've been moving from place to place, terrorizing everywhere they go…."

The explanations had not been clear enough to stop the blank, confused looks from spreading themselves onto their faces as they looked at each other again. Realizing this, Charles decided to step in.

"To further explain Logan's definition, they are creatures with no hearts" Charles explained, pressing a button on his wheelchair armrest, and a light flashed from it. An image was projected on the ground in front of them, and it showed a tiny, dark creature with antennae and beady yellow eyes. Cody gasped at the sight of it, recognizing it from when he was face-to-face with it in his room.

"That thing killed Alejandro!" Tyler shouted, causing Cody to look at him.

"What!?" Cody shouted in response.

"It ripped through his body and held a pink crystal!" Tyler explained. "But smashed it!"

Cody's face whitened at the thought of those tiny black shadows ripping a muscular guy like Alejandro apart… But what was this crystal business that Tyler was talking about? At the sudden discomfort from the confusion, Charles cleared his throat…

"I'm afraid, my friends…" started Charles. "That your friend had his heart stolen, and destroyed…"

Cody and Tyler both turned to Logan and Charles, their faces white with the thought of your heart being ripped from your body. However, what bothered Tyler the most was what happened after he saw it. Now that he thought about it, he figured he might as well brief Cody on what they were dealing with.

"I remember his body… It just… disappeared after-" Tyler started, but suddenly stopped. "Oh, crud! Cody, have you seen Duncan or Noah anywhere here!?"

At the sound of Noah's name, Cody perked. "What? Noah? Why?"

"When that thing killed Alejandro, his body crashed into Noah before disappearing! Noah was sent flying into the storm!" he explained again, and Cody's expression scared Tyler. The boy was now not only white, but with wide eyes of fear and shock. He immediately realized his mistake as he remembered what Ezekiel told him the other day about Cody's obvious attraction to Noah…

"Noah… Could he be…?" Cody wanted to continue, but couldn't. It was too painful. Noah couldn't be dead. In the time that he'd known Noah, the guy always showed himself to be strong. There was no way that Noah died yet… Yet, being the operative word…

"Dude… Lindsay, too…" Tyler started, running a stressed hand through his hair. He understood what Cody was feeling, now that he realized his own girlfriend was also missing. Was she okay? Was she alone? He definitely had to worry about her, as he knew her lack of a brain…

"Where in the heck could everyone be…?" Cody whispered.

They were all in silence for a while. Cody and Tyler both fearing the worst of the people they cared about while Charles and Logan could only watch sympathetically. The two boys were more than frightened right now… And they definitely showed it.

"… If it helps, I may be able to find them" Charles spoke suddenly. Their heads popped up immediately, wondering if they heard what they did. However, Logan narrowed his eyes at this suggestion.

"Charles…" started Logan. However, Charles continued.

"Though it may take some time before I can track them… In the mean time, you should probably go meet the rest of the students, gentlemen. I can honestly tell you that they've been curious about you two since your arrival"

Cody and Tyler both looked at each other, not really sure what Charles meant by that. However, knowing that they couldn't do anything else, they decided to take the suggestion. Following Logan out the door, Charles looked at them from behind with a worried expression. Whether or not he'd find their friends, he wasn't sure, but he felt that somehow they all played a big part in this whole ordeal…

… and it wasn't his telepathy that was telling him this…

* * *

"Hey… do you guys have ACTUAL names?" LeShawna asked. Numbah Five looked at LeShawna with a stunned face.

"Of course we got names!" she replied. "Never met anyone who didn't!"

"Hmm" replied LeShawna. "Well, girl, just to start things off, the name's LeShawna" she greeted, holding out her hand to Numbah Five. Knowing that teenagers don't like it when kids spit in their hands, she just kindly grabbed her hand nicely in response.

"Abigail Lincoln. You can just call me Abby" she replied.

"That's cool with me, Abby!" LeShawna said nicely. Just as they let go of each other's hands, someone jumped on LeShawna's back, giving her a hug.

"I'm Kukki! Kukki Sanban!" Numbah Three said, hugging LeShawna tightly, to which she returned.

"N-Nice to meet ya, Kukki!" LeShawna said awkwardly. At this time, Numbah Two and Four came towards them to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Guys, this is LeShawna!" Kukki introduced, and the boys both looked at her with uncomfortable looks.

"Kukki, you can't give away your real name to any teenager you see!" Numbah Four shouted.

"Oh, what's the harm!? If Abby likes her, then so do I!" she replied stubbornly. Numbuh Four could only roll his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him. She turned to LeShawna. "Wallabee Beetles is such a sourpuss you wouldn't even believe!"

Numbuh Four practically gaped at Kukki.

"KUKKI!" he shouted. "Don't be giving away MY real name, either!"

"Oh, oops!" she said, laughing. "Sorry, Wally!"

At this, all he could do was grunt with frustration and face palm himself. LeShawna couldn't help but chuckle at this childish bickering. In a way, it was actually sort of cute. No matter how grown up they acted, these kids were still… kids! Numbuh Two sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I better introduce myself then before Kukki does it! I'm Hoagie. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr." Hoagie said. LeShawna nodded in acknowledgement, looking at Numbuh One, who'd been working on something important.

"And what's String Beans' name?" she asked, pointing to Numbuh One.

"Ooohh, sorry, LeShawna!" Kukki said. "I don't want Numbuh One to get mad at me. He can get really scary at times!"

"Ditto" agreed Abby and Hoagie.

"Probably better you just leave him alone" advised Wally. Though LeShawna wasn't really one to be intimidated by children, but she wasn't going to argue in this case. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason she felt… fine! These kids must have been having some sort of impact on her because she felt as though nothing was wrong with the world anymore.

She felt content.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"W-What!?" LeShawna sat up, startled. The same alarm that went off earlier was going off again. But why? She was already part of their group for the time being! It wouldn't react to her again would it? Unless… Unless there was someone else…

"Eek!" someone shouted.

At the sound of it, LeShawna jumped up. She recognized that voice! Running towards its origin, she looked to see that it was exactly who she thought it was.

"Beth?!" LeShawna shouted with surprise. The short, brace less wannabe had looked up at the sister with attitude, shocked. She jumped up from where she was on the ground and embraced LeShawna with a grateful hug as the kids had come into the room.

"What's going on?" Numbah One asked. LeShawna turned to face them.

"It's alright, guys, it's just a friend of mine!" LeShawna reassured them. Numbah One raised an eyebrow at them.

"ANOTHER one!?" he sighed in frustration. "Numbah Five, you better be sure that this teenager is really harmless!"

With that, he walked away, practically fuming while the others turned to look at Beth. Beth was looking at them with confusion as LeShawna shook her head. However, Beth suddenly started fidgeting in discomfort.

"Don't worry about him. Guys, this is Beth!" LeShawna introduced. "She's a friend of mine"

"LeShawna? I should tell you something…" Beth started. However, LeShawna continued.

"Beth, this is Abigail" she introduced. Abby waved coolly to Beth, to which she returned nervously.

"LeShawna…" she started again.

"Kukki, Hoagie, and Wally" she continued.

"LeShawna… these guys are the Kids Next Door!" Beth whispered she asked, into her ear. LeShawna looked at her.

"… Yeah, girl, I realize. What's your point?" She asked.

"Umm…" she started again. However, something clicked in LeShawna's head.

"Wait a minute, Beth…"

As she started, Beth had a look of guilt in her eyes. LeShawna felt her stomach drop as she continued.

"… How do you know the Kids Next Door…?"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"What!? Again!?" Numbah One shouted, running into the room with a gumball machine in hand. Looking at LeShawna and Beth, he sneered. "Who is it THIS time!?"

"Boy, you need to chill! We don't know what's going on!" LeShawna shouted.

However, before anything more could be said, an explosion hit the wall next to them, sending the two girls flying across the room. They hit the ground and rolled into furniture as two figures flew into the room. Through the smoke, LeShawna could see that they weren't kids, but rather taller. She could hear Numbah One's voice through the ringing in her ears from the explosion.

"TEEN NINJAS!" he shouted.

Hearing this, LeShawna opened her eyes and looked to see a tall African American girl in a red bodysuit and what looked like ninja armor. The only part of her that was showing was her head as she flew in with a couple of other teenagers.

"Cree!" shouted Abby.

"Hello, Abigail" Cree said. "Glad to see us?"

"Not in the least" snapped Abby, pointing her weapon at the taller girl. However, Cree didn't seem interested.

"Beth, good job at distracting them! We'll take it from here!" Cree said, heading out to attack Abby. However, Abby was too shocked to say or do anything, and fought off Cree as LeShawna stared at Beth with disbelief.

"You… You caused this!?" LeShawna started.

"I didn't know what else to do! I didn't know!" Beth started.

LeShawna wasn't listening, though. She was too busy watching as all the teens attacked the Kids Next Door Operatives and easily outnumbered them. The security measures they talked about earlier went off as guns and such came from the walls and immediately targeted all those over the age of thirteen… And that included LeShawna and Beth. The girls jumped out of the way as a blast of gumballs was shot their way and they ducked underneath a table. Panting, LeShawna looked at Beth angrily.

"What do you MEAN you didn't know what else to do!?" LeShawna scolded, but Beth just trembled.

"I-I was alone, LeShawna! Those guys took me in and… and they said they'd take me home!" Beth said.

This stopped LeShawna for a minute. Home… All this time she'd been with the kids she completely forgot about what had happened to the home that she once had. Those creatures that were attacking them, and the people whose lives were lost… The mystery was tempting to LeShawna. She really wanted to know the outcome of the storm that happened, or the events that have happened since then. Were the rest of their friends hurt? Where were they now?

… And would she ever see them again…?

"LeShawna!" shouted Beth, pointing behind her.

LeShawna looked around to see that the shadow creatures from before were rising from the ground, lurking around at the commotion. There was still a battle going on around them, and LeShawna couldn't help but poke her head out to look around and see a sight that brought a frown on her face.

"Struggle all you want, Abigail" Cree said. "But we've got you outnumbered and unprepared!"

The Kids Next Door were all held up by their hands and legs by a number of teens in some sort of unbreakable rope. The kids struggled as much as they could, but it was all in vain. They were caught, and they knew it. Leshawna watched as Cree walked up to Abby and smirked.

"I just CAN'T wait til Father finds out we've captured you!" said Cree. "We knew your kindness towards those who are weak and defenseless would overpower your senses!"

Abby looked like she'd been slapped in the face, and LeShawna knew exactly why. She knew that Cree had been talking about Beth, but Abby thought she meant LeShawna. She could see Abby turn her head away in shame as they teens carried them out of the demolished tree house. Cree turned around once more before leaving, noticing the creatures.

"Let's go, Heartless! Father's waiting for you!" she demanded.

As if they understood her, the creatures immediately sunk into the ground again, their dark figures moving along the ground like bugs as they passed by Cree on their way out. She turned her head back again as she noticed Beth running towards her, panting.

"I… I did what you asked, Cree!" Beth said. "Will you take me home, now?"

Cree only sneered at her, kicking her down and out of her way. Beth landed on the ground with a thump, her glasses falling off her face. Cree laughed as she watched the girl crawl around for them.

"You're such a pathetic waste of teenage life" she laughed. "It's so easy with some that they may as well be KIDS!"

LeShawna couldn't stand watching this anymore. It was a bad as when Heather would push Beth around, but worse! Coming out from underneath the table she ran over to Beth's glasses, passing them gently over to the defenseless girl. Standing up, she looked Cree in the eyes.

"Alright, just WHO do you think you are picking on a couple of kids!?" LeShawna asked, pointing an accusing finger at Cree. "And then picking on my friend!?"

Cree snarled.

"Oh, please! You think YOU'RE any better than us? You're weak!" Cree said. "Kids are just little punks thinking they know everything when they don't! They're just a waste of time, and those who defend them are just as much trash as THEY are!"

At this, Cree flew towards LeShawna and hit her in the gut, knocking her backwards. Beth had put on her glasses to witness this little charade, and had stood up angrily.

"I don't care WHO you are, or WHAT your problem is with children, CREE!" shouted Beth, approaching the taller dark-skinned teenager. "But I'm TIRED of being pushed around by Heather, by Courtney, and especially by YOU!"

As he said this, she grabbed Cree's hair and yanked her into a wall. However, angered at the pulling of her hair, Cree jumped from the wall and knocked Beth off her feet. Glaring daggers at the both of them, she darted straight for Beth, who had now been frightened. Despite her moment of courage, she was now scared of what was to come from the angry teen ninja about to attack her. LeShawna had just snapped out of her dizziness to witness this, and without thinking had gotten up and ran over to Beth.

"BETH!" shouted LeShawna, and the girl looked at her as she ran over. "Double team!"

"W-What!?" Beth asked. LeShawna stood next to her, and quickly raised her fists.

"We outnumber her! We can take her!" shouted LeShawna, and not knowing what else to do, Beth merely nodded and raised her fists as well.

Cree had not been able to stop herself. She was FURIOUS at someone like Beth even TOUCHING her hair! She was going to get it from the more athletic and aerobic teen ninja, despite the rap star wannabe coming to her side. Two birds with one stone as they say. As she raised her arms to attack them both, LeShawna shouted-

"NOW!"

And they both swung their arms in Cree's direction, their hearts beating wildly in their chests as they felt in impact. However, the impact wasn't from their hands, and a bright light had caused the both of them to go blind as they still heard Cree's cry of pain, sending her flying out of the hole in the wall that she came through. Not knowing what had happened, the slowly opened their eyes to witness something unbelievable…

In both of their hands was a huge key that looked like some kind of sword.

"W-What is this?" Beth stuttered, amazed at the beautiful sight in front of her. LeShawna gawked, as Cree stood from the ground, glaring at them both.

"Teens like you are _trash_…" she said, her voice dripping with venom as she flew out of the tree house, leaving nothing behind as the two stood and stared at each other in shock.

Whatever happened back on Total Drama was NOTHING compared to this.

* * *

"The Professor said we had special abilities, too… But… What KIND of abilities?"

Cody asked as he and Tyler walked around the gardens of the school, admiring the beauty of the building, the flowers, and the amazing powers of practicing students around them, who watched the two of them closely. Tyler scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, dude… I'm just as lost as you are" Tyler replied.

"We've been attacked by weird creatures called 'Heartless', we get sucked up in some kind of storm, and now we're at this school for mutants, where a bald guy in a wheelchair seems to know more about us that we do… And we still don't know where our friends are…" Cody recited, looking up at the sky.

Tyler patted his shoulder comfortingly, knowing his pain and confusion. He was so worried about Lindsay it was almost unbearable. They both looked up at the sky, wondering where the rest of their friends were, or where their family members could be. Most of all, they wondered if they'd ever be able to go back home…

"Watch out!"

At this, Cody looked to see a ball of ice heading towards him. He yelped, waiting for the ball to hit him full on in the face, before it suddenly stopped in midair, hovering above his face. Confused, he watched as it floated over to the tall red-head girl from before. She walked over to a couple of students who were running over to them.

"Bobby, you need to be careful with this thing. You could hurt someone" she said, passing the ball to one of the boys, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Jean. Thanks!" he said, before taking off with the rest of the group.

Jean looked over at Cody and Tyler, walking over to them with a gentle smile. Both Cody and Tyler had to admit she was beautiful. Long red hair flowing down her back, her elbow-length purple sleeved v-neck that showed her midriff, and her long brown cargos that accentuated her hips nicely.

"Are you alright?" she asked, only for Cody and Tyler to nod wordlessly. She could only laugh. "So how was your meeting with the Professor?"

They both looked at each other before sighing.

"It was… confusing…" Cody answered. "I'm really not sure what we're doing here. We're not special like you guys…"

At this, Jean frowned sadly. However, she put on another gorgeous smile as she patted Cody's shoulder. They both looked at her with lost expressions, before she began leading them towards around the corner to the entrance of the building. Looking at her with confused expressions, she only laughed.

"There's a couple of friends I'd like you to meet" she said, before walking inside with them.

They walked over to one of the bedrooms, where she knocked on the door. At first no one answered, and it almost seemed as though no one was going to. However, to their shock, a girl's face came through the door. It actually was a girl's face coming THROUGH the door, and they jumped in surprise as the girl looked at them, confused at their reaction.

"Oh, hey, Jean" she said kindly. "What's up?"

"Hey, Kitty, I was hoping to introduce you to the new guys from earlier" Jean said. At this, Kitty looked at the two before completely phasing through the door. She could only laugh at their expressions.

"You'd think they've like never seen a mutant before" she laughed, before looking at Jean.

"Well, the Professor said they haven't" Jean said, before earning a look of surprise from Kitty. "That's why I'm introducing them to everyone"

"I guess I'll, like, start things off!" she said, before reaching her hand out towards Cody and Tyler. "I'm Kitty Pride! Nice to meet you!"

And from there, it began that Jean and Kitty took Cody and Tyler around the school, showing them everything they could see. They eventually met up with Scott, who apologized for his behavior towards them earlier. Then there was Kurt and Evan, who immediately gave both Tyler and Cody a shock at their powers and Kurt's real appearance. They also met with Mr. McCoy and Ororo, who they learned were called Beast and Storm. Eventually, they also met up with the newer students whom they'd met outside, such as Iceman, Jubilee, Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Magma, Multiple, Berzerker, and Sunspot. Cody and Tyler were both amazed at everything they were seeing, but once they met with Rogue, both of them couldn't help but find a resemblance between her and Gwen… And the question still remained…

"What are we doing here…?" Cody asked.

The Professor looked at them. They decided to confront the Professor once again after meeting all the students, realizing now what the school was for. However, they knew that they did not have abilities as special as the ones they saw. The Professor nodded in understanding to what they were asking.

"It's hard for me to explain, boys. My telepathy will only answer me so many questions after all, but leaving me with more in the process. However, it does tell me that you are special, and that you're arrival here was of no coincidence. I believe that despite your beliefs, your abilities will come to you soon" Charles said, before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in, Logan"

The two looked over to see the taller, muscular male walking into the room. However, this meeting didn't look like a pleasant one. Cody and Tyler looked at each other before Logan spoke.

"Those creatures are heading for our campus" he said.

Cody and Tyler's eyes widened before Logan continued.

"… And Mystique is leading them…"


End file.
